To Love
by DevilPriestess
Summary: When Hinata catches Gaara cheating on her. Gaara does everything in his power to prove he still loves her. -accidentally put up another story real ch. 1 is up-
1. Chapter 1

My new fanfic. I hope you enjoy it! R&R!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto!

Chapter 1

"Hinata, I'm home." Hinata held a baby close to her rocking it to sleep though it was cry relentlessly

"Gaara, I can't get her to sleep." Hinata looked at if she was about to cry of sleep deprivation. Gaara took the red headed baby from Hinata's arms. Tears began leaving her eyes as her husband hugged her. "I don't know what to do she keeps crying."

"Don't worry Hinata, go get some sleep." Hinata wiped her eyes and did as Gaara had directed her. Gaara watched her walk up the stairs and into their bedroom. He rocked the baby. the baby began to quiet down and slowly close her eyes. He went to the baby's room and put her to bed. Then walked outside. He took out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hi baby." A female voice picked up.

"Hey, I'm going to have to cancel tonight. My wife needs sleep so I'm going to take care of the baby." Gaara said.

"Aww, I really wanted to feel you tonight. When are you going to leave your wife and be with me." The female voice said.

"Matsuri, I'm not leaving me wife, we discussed this."

"I'm sorry, but when can we get together. I'm dying to see you." She said.

"Tomorrow, meet me at the office." He said.

"Alright, see you then."

"Alright." He hung up the phone. He quickly went back into his house. He walked into his bedroom to see his sleeping wife spewed across the bed. "What am I going to do with you?" He picked up her up and put her under the blankets. He kissed her on the fore head. He got out of his clothes leaving him in nothing but his boxers. He got into bed next to her.

Lying next to her like this made him feel guilty about what he was doing behind her back. He couldn't even bare to hold her. He was scared that she would sense the feeling of another woman. He loved his wife but he he needed pleasure and in nearly 11 month He hadn't touched his wife in any sexual way because of the baby. He then realized he needed sexual pleasure. He planned to end the relationship with the woman after the baby was had but He couldn't sleep with his wife know what he had done so he continued seeing the woman with hope that Hinata will never find out.

"Gaara-kun." He looked at Hinata just to realize that she was sleeping. She must have said his name in her sleep. He gently brushed her hair behind her ear and smiled.

_'How can I betray her like this. she even dreams about me. that's it! I'm breaking it off with her tomorrow. I can't stand lying to my Hina-chan.'

* * *

_Gaara sat in his office ready over some document and signing those he approved of.

"Mr. Gaara, There's a woman her to see you." His secretary said walking into his office and bowing.

"Let her in." the secretary stepped aside to let Matsuri through. "Close the door behind you and make sure that no one comes in." He said as his secretary walked out. as soon as the door closed Matsuri walked over and sat on Gaara lap putting her arms around him.

"I've really wanted to see you." She began grinding against his groin. He showed not emotion. "What's wrong? you would have me half way out of my clothes by now." She said about to kiss him he put his finger to her lips stopping her.

"I'm stopping this today." He said with no emotion on his face. She laughed a bit.

"You're kidding right." She said being to unzip his pants. He grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"You had to know that this was coming, you were messing around with someone's husband." Gaara said.

"You're going back to your wife after an 11 month relationship?" Matsuri asked.

"I love my wife, It's bad enough it took me this long to figure I don't want to cheat on her anymore." He said.

"You lying bastard." Matsuri said.

* * *

"Hi, sakura." Hinata said to Gaara secretary. "Is my husband in his office? I want to take him out for something to eat." Sakura got a little shaky.

"Yes, but he's very busy. He wouldn't want to be interrupted." Sakura said.

"it's okay, I'll just let him know I'm here." Hinata walked towards the door and commenced opening it but Sakura stopped her.

"I really don't think that's such a great idea. He gets very angry when he's interrupted." Sakura said.

"Sakura? what's gotten into you?"

* * *

"Matsuri, it's over. I want nothing to do with you. You can keep everything I gave you. Just leave me and my family alone." Matsuri put her arms back around him.

"I just want you." She kissed him. Gaara heard the door open. He made Matsuri stop kissing him.

"I thought I told you to make sure no one..." His eyes opened as he saw his wife standing in shock. "Hinata?" He pushed Matsuri off of him and got up and walked towards his wife. She began stepping back. "It's not what you think."

"How could you?" She cried and ran towards the elevator. pressing the button rapidly. It opened as gaara began to reach her. she stepped in and pressed for the bottom floor. and pressed for the door to close.

"Hinata, wait! I can explain!" He ran to get there before door closed but was to late. He ran towards the door for the stairs sprinting down them. trying to meet her before she left. He zoomed past each floor. until he finally reached the bottom floor. He could see her running to the door. He could easily catch her now. He ran even faster after her almost catching her hand.

"Hinata, wait!" He said grabbing her wrist and stopping her.

"No," She cried. "Let go of me." She began pulling away from him but his grip was to strong.

"Hinata, It's not what you think. I was telling her I never wanted to see her again."

"You were cheating on me." Hinata said still trying to pull away from him.

"Yes, but I was ending it. I couldn't do it any more." He pulled her into him hugging her. She began hitting him on his chest in a fit of rage. "I love you, Hinata." He said but she didn't believe him.

"I hate you!" She said pulling away from him. Then she slapped him and ran towards her car opening it and get in. He ran to her window hitting on it trying to get her attention.

"Hinata, come on! Let's talk about this." She started the car and strapped herself in. "Hinata don't do this!" She pulled off leaving him behind. He searched for his keys but they must have still been in his office. He watched her drive off.

* * *

"Hinata!" He looked around the house searching for her but couldn't find her. neither was his daughter. Where could she have gone? He searched again making sure he didn't miss anything, but He found noting. He sat in a corner putting his hand to his head wondering what he had done.

* * *

first chapter done. hope you enjoyed. sorry gaara fans. I swear it gets better. Review!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you enjoy it! R&R!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto!

Chapter 2

"Who is it?" A woman, with black hair in two buns, walked to the door of the apartment. She opened it to see Hinata sobbing and holding her sleeping baby in her arms. "Hina-chan what's wrong?"

"Tenten, Gaara is cheating on me." Hinata said in tears. Tenten hugged her and brought her in.

* * *

"Okay, Miki's sleeping." Tenten said referring to the baby. "So, what happened?" She said to Hinata who was still crying. "You want to talk about it?" Tenten said next to her.

"I was going *sniff* to his office to see if he wanted to get something to eat *sniff*. I walked into his office *Sniff* and he was kissing another woman." Hinata said.

"I'm sorry Hina-chan. I'd never expect him to do something like that. He is...was so in love with you." Tenten said. "You can stay here as long as you want." She hugged Hinata. "It's alright Hinata."

"No, it's not!" Hinata said. "I am still in love with him. He the only person I can ever love. Why'd he hurt me?" Hinata said. "I know we haven't been married that long but we have a baby together. Why would he want to jeopardize that?" Her tone was mixed with anger and sadness.

"He was stupid. He'll figure that out." Tenten said trying to comfort her.

"I want a divorce." Hinata said. Tenten finally released Hinata in shock.

"I understand you're angry, but don't you think that you need to talk to him before you make a decision like that." Hinata shock her head.

"No, He didn't want to talk to me when he decided to start seeing other women," Hinata said.

"Alright Hinata, But do you think it's the right thing for the Miki?" Hinata looked at the ground her tears clearing up.

"No, But I don't want to be in a relationship were I can't trust my husband." Tenten sighed.

"Okay, I'll tell you what, you take a day or two to really think about this and if you still want to by then. I'll even be your lawyer."

"Alright."

* * *

Gaara lied on the bed throwing a ball at the ceiling. All he could think about was Hinata. Her face when she saw him with another woman. the way she tried to pry herself her away from him. the way she said "I hate you" and finally the way she cried because he hurt her. He heard the phone ring. he picked up.

"Hello." He said depressed.

"You bastard! What the hell were you thinking?!" He could hear a female voice on the other line.

"Tenten?" He said.

"Yes, Tenten! You're wife came to my apartment crying her eyes out! Why the hell did you cheat on her?! She loves you!"

"I don't know. I was being stupid. I didn't mean for this to happen. I love her too." He said.

"Well just so you know. She's talking about divorce." Gaara sprung up from his bed.

"Divorce?! She knows as well as I do that I will never agree to that." Gaara said.

"Well, If she wants it and you refuse to sign the papers chance are it'll go to court and if she says you cheated then chance are you will be forced to divorce. You really won't have a say." Tenten said.

"I have to talk to her I'm coming now. where is she?"

"Asleep. it's one a.m." Tenten said.

"Well wake her up. I'll be there in fifteen minutes." He said getting up from the bed.

"No you won't, Why do you thin I waited until she was asleep to call. She needs to get her head on straight and seeing you might make her want to get a divorce even more."

"but..."

"No buts, wait for her to want to see you." He clenched his fist.

"Fine." Gaara said trying to swallow his pride.

"Good now I'll try to see if I could get her to talk to you about it. but give it three days. so I can get her to relax and want to speak to you." She said.

"Fine, Just call me when she wants to talk." He said and hung up. _this is the best thing. She just needs a break. That's all. She just needs a break. She'll comeback._ He thought trying to convince himself of it. He lied back down on the bed.

* * *

_"Gaara-kun!" a five year old Hinata called to a seven year old Gaara. "Come on, Let's go play."_

_"Okay." He ran after her. he ran after her. He watched her trip and scrap her knee. He ran to her as she began crying. "Are you okay Hinata?" He said. she began wiping away her tears._

_"It hurts!" She said crying a little harder. He looked at her scraped knee and kissed it. She began to stop._

_"See, now it's all better." She began to stop crying._

_"Thank you Gaara-kun." She smiling missing her front teeth._

_"Come on, Hina-chan." He put out his hand to help her up. _

_"Okay, Gaara-kun." She took it._

Gaara woke up from his dream. He looked up at the ceiling again. this time the sun shinning up at it. it was morning. He thought about how he could go back to the time fourteen years ago where they didn't have a care in the world, when he didn't have to be far away from her. even four years ago where he could hold her to comfort her.

* * *

"Aww! She so cute and precious!" Tenten said as Hinata feed her.

"I know. She's adorable." Hinata said.

"I'm so jealous. If I ever have a child, I hope it's that adorable."

"I thought You and Neji were planning to start a family." Tenten turn her head stubbornly.

"You cousin is a jerk." Hinata frowned.

"What happened this time?" Hinata asked as she began trying to burp Miki.

"He stood me up for the second time. He got caught up at work my ass. If he doesn't want a marriage why does he insist on one."

"That's because, He loves you. He most likely is working. he'll come around. he might even be home tonight."

"Yeah and he's sleeping on the couch."

"There's not need to make him sleep on the couch."

"There's no need to divorce your husband." Hinata frowned. "I know you're mad and yes he did something stupid but I think he really regrets it. I talked to him last night and he was about to rush here to get you." Tenten continued. "He loves you Hinata. Just talk to him and you'll see it." Miki finally burped and hinata laid her down on her lap.

"Fine, I'll talk to him." Tenten smiled.

"That's a girl." they heard the door to Tenten apartment open. A man walked into the living room. Tenten looked away from him. "Oh, it's you."

"Hi Neji." Hinata said.

"Hi Hinata. Tenten I was working. I'm sorry for standing you up. I swear it won't happen again." Tenten got up from the couch signaling Hinata to get up as well

"I know it won't because you're sleeping on the couch tonight." She said then walked off. Hinata giggled as she followed Tenten carrying Miki in her arms.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. anyway R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

I hope you enjoy it! R&R!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto!

Chapter 3

Gaara sat in his office. Staring at his wedding ring. His mind not leaving Hinata. it had been two days since he saw her last and all he wanted was to be near her. He picked up the phone and began dialing Tenten's number. There was a ring and then someone pick up.

"Hello," He heard the voice of his wife.

"Hinata." There was a silence.

"What do you want?" She said somewhat coldly.

"I was going to check on you and the baby." He said.

"We're fine. how are you and your mistress?" She asked.

"Hinata, I love you, that women means absolutely nothing to me. You're the only woman I want. I was stupid to even look at another woman when a have you." there was another pause.

"Then maybe you should prove it to me. I can't believe what you say. You said you loved me everyday and that I was the only girl for you! But then you break my heart and sleep with some other woman. How long were you with her?!"

"Eleven months"

"You mean when I was pregnant with Miki?! How could you?!" She said. "Gaara I want a divorce."

"No, I won't agree to a divorce!" He said. "We have been together since we were kids. Why would I want to end that now?"

"I want a divorce and that's final." She hung up the phone.

"Hinata, Hinata!" He threw that phone down on the hook. there was a knock at the door. "What?!" He yelled.

"Sir that woman is here to see you." Sakura said.

"Tell her to get out and never come back here!" He said angrily.

"But sir, She says that it's important."

"Tell her I never want to see her face near me again." He said getting calm. Matsuri walked in despite hearing what he said. She was smiling Sakura walked out and closed the door behind her not want to hear what was going to happen next.

"Gaara this is important. I need to tell you something." Matsuri said.

"After you ruined my marriage! My wife wants a divorce!"

"But Gaara I'm pregnant." She said. Gaara face was in shock. "And it's yours." She said. Gaara sat back in his seat trying to process all the information.

"There is no possible way that could be true. I was always really careful. I always wore a condom and always made sure they never broke"

"Well You're the only man I've been with during these last few months and I'm 10 weeks Pregnant." she said. "What am I going to do?"

"That baby can't be mine."

* * *

Hinata hung up the phone.

"Who was it?" Tenten came out of the bathroom drying her hair.

"My soon to be ex-husband." Hinata said.

"Hinata, does this mean you want the divorce?" Tenten asked.

"Yes, I want a divorce." Hinata said staring at the ground.

"Hm, there is no way you're changing your mind?"

"No, I'm not changing my mind. He was sleeping with that girl when I was pregnant with Miki." Hinata said.

"I'll go make up the divorce papers," Tenten said walking towards the desk, in her robe.

"I'm going to go check on Miki." Hinata said.

* * *

_"I'm such a moron!"_ Gaara thought as he drove to get his wife even if he had to force her to come with him. _"I refuse to have her divorce me. I won't have a nineteen year old leave me. especially since I love her. I know I was stupid but I've been the perfect Husband other wise."_ He continued thinking._ "She is mine. and I won't let her leave me."_ He pulled up to the apartment complex. He got out the car. _"I know I might have gotten another woman pregnant, but I only want her."_ He got to the door and knock. He heard footsteps coming to the door. the door opened. Tenten stood in front of the door.

"Gaara, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I came to get my wife." He said moving Tenten a side.

"Gaara right now isn't a good time. She's really pissed at you." She said.

"I don't care. Where is she?" He searched for her.

"In the room but you'll just make her angrier." Tenten said but Gaara ignored her and walked to the room and pushed opened the door. Tenten stayed away scared of what might happen next. Gaara saw Hinata putting Miki down for a nap. Hinata looked at him and then held Miki close to her.

"Gaara, what are you doing here?" She asked already knowing the answer.

"Get your stuff, we're leaving." He ordered She began shaking. when Gaara was like this it scared the hell out of her but she wasn't going to go with him.

"N...No, I...I'm S...staying H...here." She said stuttering each word.

"This isn't optional. We are leaving whether you like it or not." Tenten came in the room.

"Hey, you guys." Tenten said nervously. "Why don't we talk this over during lunch, huh? Hinata some delicious dishes for us." She said trying to ease the tension.

"Fine." Gaara said walking out of the room.

"He's angry." Hinata said putting Miki down on the bed covering her with a baby blanket.

* * *

They quietly sat eating. Tenten nervously tapped her leg up and down feeling uncomfortable.

"So," Tenten began. "Isn't the food great?" She said towards Gaara. "I think the food is great."

"Yeah, whatever." He slowly ate the rice. there was silence again. Tenten got up from the table getting the attention of both Hinata and Gaara

"You guys are making me sick. You guys are acting like two children. Listen, You two need to talk face to face." She sad sitting back down. "Now, Hinata do you have something to say to Gaara." Hinata stared down at her food.

"W...why did y...you cheat on m...me?" She asked. Tenten turned to Gaara.

"Because, I was stupid. by the time I realized that it was to late. I had already hurt you." He said sounding sincere in every word. "Hinata, I love you and I'm sorry I did this and for as long as I did it." He said.

"Good. now Gaara anything else you want to say to her."

"Hinata there's a chance I've might have gotten the other woman pregnant with my child." Hinata dropped her food and got up from the table. She had taken all she could take of this. She walked to the bathroom Gaara followed. "Hinata, I'm sorry." They got to the bathroom She stopped him before him could come in.

"I need to be alone." She said closing the door.

* * *

Okay Hope you enjoy. I'll try to have the next chapter up soon this isn't a very long story so it'll be done soon. any way Review!


	4. Chapter 4

I hope you enjoy it! R&R!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto!

Chapter 4

"Gaara, I think you should go. It's best you leave." Tenten said giving him a pat on the back.

"I'm not leaving without her." He said putting his head against the door. "I don't care how long it takes I'm waiting for her to come out."

"It's been nearly 2 hours. I don't think she can deal with seeing you right now." Tenten said. "If you leave, maybe you can come tomorrow night." Tenten said. "I have to work tomorrow so come after eight."

"You don't understand. If I don't talk to her now then she may never speak to me. If that baby is mine then I broke a promise to her." He said. "I need her to understand that there is a chance that the baby is not mine. I need her to understand everything." He knock again one the door but received no answer. "Hina..."

"Go away! I hate you!" Hinata yelled from the other side of the door.

"Hina-chan let's talk about this." he tried to sweeten up his tone. "Let's go home with Miki, get her to sleep and we can talk about this."

"No, I don't want to go any where with you! I hate you!" He remained calm.

"Hinata, we're adults. we can talk about this." He said.

"No!" She yelled.

"Hinata, You're acting like a child." He said with frustration in his voice.

"Isn't that what you think of me anyway?" He clenched his fist in anger getting ready to yell back. Tenten stopped him.

"Gaara, calm down, I'm telling you she needs sometime away from you just come back tomorrow. I promise I'll get her to talk to you alone." Tenten said hearing the sobs coming from the bathroom. He swallowed his pride once again.

"Fine but tell her that she's coming home tomorrow even if I have to carry her there." He said then walked towards door and exited the apartment.

* * *

Hinata sat in a feel position next to the door crying her eyes out. _"He promised, he swore and he broke his promise."_ She thought wiping the continuous tears from his face. _"He said that I was the only girl that was allowed to have his children. He promised me I was the only girl he would get pregnant, but he goes and get another woman pregnant._" She cried harder.

"Hinata," She heard Tenten's voice. "He's gone. You want you come out now?" Hinata stood up and opened the door still sniffing and rubbing away on coming tears. Tenten took Her arm and put it around Hinata comforting her. "You're such a cry baby. you know that?" Tenten said. She heard the door open and hoped it wasn't Gaara.

"Tenten, I'm home." She took a sigh of relief. "I brought you a sorry gift." He said. He finally saw them as they approached the living room. He ran towards his crying cousin and embraced her. "What's wrong Hina-chan?" He said stroking her head.

"Gaara came here to see her." Tenten said sitting on the couch.

"And, what's wrong with that, they're married aren't they." He heard Hinata cry harder.

"I was so mad at you I didn't tell you. Gaara cheated on her another woman, and apparently he might have gotten her pregnant." Neji turned red with anger.

"He did what?" He said. "I going to kill him!"

"Shhhh! Keep it down the baby's sleeping." Tenten said.

"But He broke my cousin's heart, he deserves to be broken." Neji said quieting down. "It's okay Hinata. I'll kill him for you." He said.

"You will not kill anyone." Tenten said giving her him an evil look.

"Well if I don't, my uncle sure as hell will." He said. they heard a baby's cry and figured Miki must have woken up. Hinata released herself from him.

"I'll go check on her." Hinata said walking to the room quickly. The watched her disappear into the room.

"Neji, I understand you're mad but let her solve her own problems." Tenten said.

"You're one to talk, You're the one who constantly treats her like a needy child." He said in his defense. "Besides this is serious. My family believes in trust and he lost that. Hinata might never forgive him."

"I know but she needs to decide what she's going to do by herself. that means if you influence her decision in any way You're sleeping on the couch for a month." Neji clenched his teeth.

"Fine."

* * *

Gaara was on his twelfth shot. He was obviously drunk but he didn't want to stop drinking.

"Gaara?" He turned to see his brother, Kankuro. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm drinking," Gaara said putting another shot to his lips.

"I can see that. How many of those have you had."

"12 I think," His word slurred some what. "Another one over here!" He said.

"Gaara I think you had enough."

"No, I want another one." Gaara said nearly falling out of his seat. Kankuro held him up. "Whoa, Kankuro there are two are you?" Kankuro said put some money on the counter.

"Come one Gaara, I'll drive you home." he put Gaara's arm on his shoulder. "Hinata must be worried about you."

"No she not," Gaara said. "She left three days ago."

"Why?" Kankuro said as he began to walk with a stumbling Gaara.

"Because she found out I was cheating on her." Kankuro looked at his brother in disappointment.

"That girl is the best thing to ever happen to you. Why would you do something like that?" Kankuro asked scolding him

"I don't know." Gaara said depressed. "Thinking about it I can't believe I did it to her."

"You know when Temari finds out, She's going to kill you." Kankuro said finally reaching his car.

"I might as well be dead. Without her I have no reason to live." Gaara said as Kankuro put him in the car. "She is the only thing I look forward to when I get up." Kankuro shut the door and got in on the drivers side.

"I'm happy I came in when I did. You might have driven home." Kankuro said. "You're really messed up."

"I miss my wife. I'm going to do what ever in my power to get her back." Gaara laughed then vomited on the car floor.

"Really! In my new car! You're lucky we're family!" He said but Gaara just laughed.

* * *

Hinata laid next to Miki who was asleep once again. She looked at the red hair that reminded her of Gaara. no matter how much She tried she couldn't stop thinking about Gaara. She wanted to hate him but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She want to her heart to stop beating fast when she thought about him, but most of all She wanted to stop being mad at him. but she couldn't do any of those things. She began to think about the first time he kissed her. The warm feeling she got through her body. the tender and gentle touch of his lips against hers. the way he held her to his body with no intentions of letting go and when he finally did how he whispered "I love you" in her ear. he brushed her hand through little Miki's hair.

"Gaara." She whispered as tears ran down her face.

* * *

Okay I hope you enjoyed it! Any way review!


	5. Chapter 5

I hope you enjoy it! R&R!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto!

Chapter 5

"Ow," Gaara said putting his head on the desk. He pressed a button on his phone. "Sakura, can you please get me some coffee?" He said clutching his forehead.

"Yes sir." She said. Gaara leaned back in his seat with an ice pack on his head. He couldn't even remember how he got home last night. He figured that the bartender called a cab. Luckily he had another car so he could get to work. He kept thinking about calling Hinata to tell her how much he loved her, how much he wanted to hold her again, but she had said it herself how was she supposed believe what he told her when he lied to her. He had to do something to make her believe him. Sakura came in with a cup of coffee.

"Here you go sir." She handed it him.

"Thank you," He said taking a gulp from it. Sakura turned to walk out. "Sakura, can I ask you something?" He asked cause her to stop on turn around.

"Sure, What do want to ask me?" she asked.

"If you were mad at your husband for sleeping with another woman, what could he do to get your forgiveness?" Sakura was obviously uncomfortable with the question.

"Well, since I love him. I'd be very hurt. I would like him to give me space at first but then I would want him to prove that he loves me and only me."

"How could he do that?" Gaara asked.

"Well, I'd want him to do it the way he knows how. I mean if he loves me he should now how to prove it." Sakura said.

"Thank you." He said. Sakura left the office. _"Some way I can prove to her I still love her."_ Gaara thought to himself. _"Maybe I can think better when this head ache goes away."_ He took another sip of coffee.

* * *

Hinata sat up and wiped her eyes as she got up from bed. Miki was still sleeping which was usual. She felt Miki head. She was burning up. She immediately got worried. She picked Miki up immediately went to the phone and began dialing a number.

"Hello Konoha hospital, how may I be of assistance to you today?" Some one picked up

"My baby has a fever and she hasn't woken up!" She said in a worried fit.

"Calm down ma'am. what's you're name?"

"Hinata Subaku." She said.

"And the baby's name?"

"Miki Subaku."

"If you have a Husband I'm going to need his name as well." Hinata swallowed hard.

"Gaara Subaku."

"Bring the baby in right away."

"Okay," Hinata hung up and put on a coat still in her pajamas. She wrapped Miki in a blanket and walked out the apartment locking the door behind her. She quickly went out side.

* * *

When Hinata had gotten to the hospital the nurse check Miki and took her into a room/ Miki had finally started crying. They told Hinata that they needed her to stay in the waiting room. Hinata did so worried. Hinata to the front desk. She needed to call someone. Tenten was at work and couldn't get away and Neji was in the same situation. The only person that she could call was Gaara. She didn't want to but she had to. She dialed his number.

"Hello." He picked up.

"Gaara," She said trying to remain calm.

"Hinata, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Miki's sick. I had to bring her to the hospital." Hinata said.

"Is everything alright? Is she okay?" He asked with obvious worry in his voice.

"I don't know. they took her into a room and I haven't heard anything since."

"Alright, I'll be there in 10 minutes." He said hanging up. She hung up the phone a went back to the waiting room waiting for someone to come out and tell her something.

* * *

Gaara walked into the hospital searching for Hinata. He saw her pacing in the waiting room. He ran to her.

"Hinata," He called. "How is everything? Did you hear something yet?"

"No, their still in there." Hinata began crying. "I hope she's okay. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to her." Gaara hugged her trying to get her calm. Hinata was so worried that it didn't matter how mad she was at him.

"Don't worry. I'm sure she's okay." He just wanted to stop her from crying. "She'll be fine." He hugged her tighter. They saw somebody come out with Miki in there arms. Gaara let go of Hinata and walked over to the person.

"Are you Her parents?" the woman asked.

"Yes we are." Gaara said. Hinata began wiping her eyes. The woman handed the baby to Hinata who was awake but quiet. Hinata began rocking her.

"She Just has a little cold. She'll be fine." The woman smiled. Gaara and Hinata looked realized.

"Thank you." Hinata said leaving with Miki Gaara quickly walked after her.

"Hinata wait." He held on to her shoulder. She didn't look at him and kept walking. "Let's talk. What about coffee, tomorrow at maybe 11:30?" He asked. "I want to still be a family. Please tomorrow and if it doesn't go well then I'll take you back to your cousin's apartment and just wait until you're ready to talk to me. So, please tomorrow." He followed her all the way to her car.

"Fine tomorrow." He smiled.

"Yes," He said. "You won't be disappointed." He said then helped her put Miki into her car seat. He kissed Miki on the forehead. Then went back to his car. satisfied with her agreement to talk him.

* * *

Hinata began feeding Miki with a bottle as she sat on the couch watching T.V. She was relived that Miki was okay.

"Hinata, I'm back!" Tenten came in. "How was your day?" She said closing the door.

"I had to take Miki to the hospital." Hinata said.

"Aw! What was wrong?" Tenten asked propping herself next to Hinata.

"She has a cold."

"Aw! Poor baby."

"Gaara came, and He ended up asking me to coffee tomorrow."

"What did you say?" Tenten asked.

"I told him I'd go." Hinata said. "I guess he deserves that much."

"You know You should really forget about divorce. You still love him and He loves you. He wouldn't be this persistent if he didn't want you back."

"I'm not sure what to do?" Hinata said. "I want to forgive him, but I can't. I love him but I can't trust him. the only thing I think can solve it is divorce. On top that he broke a promise to me. I don't think I can forgive him."

"You'll know what to do soon." Tenten said.

"I hope so."

* * *

Done! I hope you enjoy! Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

I hope you enjoy it! R&R!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto!

Chapter 6

Gaara sat over joyed in his office. He was going to be able to talk to her. He had to get her something, something she would love. _"Maybe a necklace. No She doesn't wear them unless she's going somewhere fancy." _He thought. _"Maybe a dress, No she wouldn't like that."_ He thought harder. _"I know, I'll get her some white roses, she loves those and they match the color of her eyes. I'll do whatever it takes to get my Hinata back." _He heard the door open and Matsuri walked in carrying coffee. His joy quickly turned to bitterness.

"What do you want?" He asked remember that Sakura had gone home early for her child's birthday. Matsuri smiled making Gaara think that she hadn't grasp the concept that he hated her for all she was putting him through.

"I came to see you. You left in such a hurry last time I didn't get to ask you something." She said putting the coffee on his desk.

"What is it you want to ask me?" He said coldly.

"I wanted to know what will you do when our baby is had?" she asked holding her stomach.

"First of all it's not mine." Gaara said. "Second of all if it was I would take full custody of it." She frowned.

"Gaara don't be that way. it is yours. I can only be yours." She said getting closer to him.

"Stay away from me and get the hell out of my office." She shrugged her shoulders

"Oh well. I'll be back honey." She waved blowing him a kiss and walking out. He clenched his fist. to ease his mind he began thinking about Hinata and the first night they were together after their wedding

_Flashback_

_He looked at Hinata as laid close to him. the wedding and honey moon had tuckered her out. He didn't want to stir her from her sleep. He want to sleep but he was afraid that he'd wake up and She would be gone. He gently put his arms around her pulling her to him feeling her body close to his. He smiled as he gazed at her sleeping face happy that she was finally his to love. he softly brushed her hair behind her ear causing her to blink her eyes open. She looked at him in a sleepy daze and smiled._

_"Hello Mr. Subaku." She said playfully. He smiled._

_"Hello Mrs. Subaku. Did I wake you up?" He asked._

_"Yes, a little bit." She said putting her ear to his chest._

_"Sorry." He said. "I didn't want to wake you." She didn't seem to be listening. "Hinata?" He said thinking she must have fallen back to sleep._

_"Your heart is beating at the same pace mine is." She said cuddling up to him._

_"That proves we're right for each other." He said hugging her tighter. "You're so cute," He said brushing his hands through her hair._

_"Is that your way of saying you love me?" She asked. He brought her face up to his._

_"No, this is." He kissed her lips passionate and fiercely yet soft and gentle at the same time. He released her lips. "I love you, Hinata." She was blushed then smiled._

_"I love you too, Gaara."_

_end of Flashback_

He smiled at that simple memory that would always remain with him. He picked up a picture on his desk of Hinata, Miki and himself. they looked looked so happy. that's how he wanted it to be. He was going to get her back no matter how long it took.

* * *

Hinata gazed up at the ceiling. Her mind not once leaving the thought of Gaara. She had all the memories in her head good and bad. She traced the sheet's with her finger depressed.

_Flashback_

_"Hinata what's wrong?!" Gaara said worried as Hinata finished vomiting. "Are you okay?" Hinata wiped her lips of the vomit._

_"I'm fine Gaara." She said feeling guilty for keeping a secret from him. "I just need to sleep." She said getting up and going to the sink to brush her teeth. He came behind her and hugged her._

_"Something's wrong. You're not telling me something." Guilt was all over her face. She looked done and continued brushing her teeth. "You love me don't you?" He said still hugging her. She spit into the sink._

_"Of course I do." She said._

_"Then tell me what's wrong?" He said. She sighed knowing that she would have to tell him. "You can tell me anything?" He kept dragging on the subject._

_"Gaara, I...um..." She said then washed out her mouth and dried it. "am very tired. I think I'll go to bed early." She said nervously and walked out the bathroom. "Good night." She said but her grabbed her and picked her up and stood in place._

_"You're going to tell me or you won't move from this spot." He said._

_"But Gaara," She said._

_"No buts either you tell me or I won't put you down." He said. she frowned._

_"Alright," she said. "Gaara I'm um..." She paused. "Pregnant." He put her down._

_"See was that hard." He said hugging her around her waist. "I know you're pregnant. I knew probably before you knew." She looked surprised. "I was just waiting for you tell me. Why did you wait so long to tell me?" She looked away from him a little angry._

_"Jerk! I was so worried about how I was going to tell you!" She said._

_"Well you could have told me right away." He said smiling at her. "Don't be mad." He kissed her. "I'll be a good father, and you'll be a great mother. I'm sorry for worrying you."_

_"I forgive you." She said and hugged him._

_end of flashback_

Why couldn't be that simple? Why couldn't it just be something She could forgive him for right away? She want to go back to him yet She wanted to hate him. was that even possible? What did she really want? It was all confusing. She heard a knock on her door and then it opened.

"Hinata, You up?" It was Neji. She sat up.

"Yes, I'm up." She said the light out. "Where's Tenten?" Neji sat on the foot of the bed.

"Asleep. She would kill me if she knew I was in hear." He said. "So have you decided what you're going to do."

"No, I don't know what to do? I still love him so much but every time I think about what he did my heart aches a little more." Hinata said. "I want to go back to him, but I don't even want to near him at the same time. is that normal?" Neji sighed.

"Listen Hinata. you are nineteen. You're still young. Whatever decision you make. I'm sure will be the right one. If you love him. go back to him. If you're not sure stay here a while until you are. If you hate him then get the divorce." Neji said. "Remember what ever you do will affect you and Miki." So make the right decision.

"Okay." Neji got up.

"Alright, I'm going back to bed before Tenten wakes up. Good night."

"Good night." She said get underneath the blankets.

* * *

Done. I hope you enjoyed! Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

I hope you enjoy it! R&R!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto!

Chapter 7

Gaara had finally gotten to the restaurant he and Hinata had agreed on. He had the flowers in one hand and a teddy bear in the other. She loved cute thing and the teddy bear looked like she'd love it. He carried the two things in with him. He looked around seeing her at one of the window booth. He saw people starring at him. He figured that he looked pretty stupid carrying the stuff but it didn't matter. He quickly went to her.

"Gaara, what's all this?" Hinata said. He saw Miki in her baby carrier. He handed the gifts to her.

"They're for you." He said. He sat on the other side as she looked at the teddy bear and the white roses. She put them a side.

"Thank you." She said unable to smile. "I ordered the coffee already, I hope you don't mind." She picked Miki up and held her.

"That's fine. You know what I like." He looked at Miki. "Can I hold her? I mean I haven't held her since you left." He said.

"Alright, here you go." She handed Miki to him over the table. He smiled looking at her. Miki lifted her hand and grabbed her father's hair and pulled it. He gently pulled her little hand from his hair. "Don't her hold like that or she'll pull it again." Hinata said.

"I know but her grip isn't too strong. it's fine." He said. He held her like he was suppose too. the waitress came with the coffee.

"Thank you" Hinata said as the waitress put the coffee in front of her. the waitress bowed and walked off. Hinata tasted one of the two mugs. "This one's yours." she said handing it to him. He took it.

"How did you know this ones mine?" He asked.

"I made you coffee for nearly two years now. I think I know how you like it." He smiled as he held Miki in his arms then frowned.

"Hinata I don't want us to be like this. I know that it will be hard to forgive me but could please." His turned sincere. "I'll apologize everyday if that's what you want." Hinata sighed.

"You say you're sorry. How can I believe you?" Hinata said.

"Because I love you. If I didn't I would try so hard to get you back. You and Miki are the most important things in my life. I don't know how I can live without you. I'm so sorry I did this to you. If I could go back and change it I would. I don't want us to be in the situation that we only see each other when we're taking Miki back and forth."

"But I don't know how I can forgive you. You broke a promise and our wedding vows. I trusted you so much. I could have gone to any college I wished with a full scholarship but I wanted to marry you as soon as I turned eighteen. I wanted to be yours. When I agreed to marry you, I didn't want to share you with someone else."

"Then don't forgive me, just love me. I know you're mad, but I want you back, more than anything."

"But what about everything else. The other woman, you got her pregnant." Gaara sighed.

"I'm 85 percent sure it's not mine."

"What about the other 15 percent?"

"I'm not sure. Listen I'm so sorry I might have broke my promise to you but that won't change anything."

"No, it does. If the baby is yours then I still have to share you with her." Gaara frowned.

"No you won't I told her even if it is mine I'd take full custody of the child. So we would never have to see her." He said. "And I would still only be yours."

"I think I should leave." She getting up gather her things. she put her hands out for him to hand Miki back to her. he looked disappointed.

"Can I keep her for tonight?" Her eyes went wide. "Just for tonight, I'll drop her off in the morning." Hinata looked down at her hand. She had never been away from Miki for a whole night it wasn't something she was used to but Miki was Gaara's too.

"Okay." She said handing him the baby carrier. He put Miki gently in it and then paid the bill. Hinata got up carrying the flowers and teddy bear. Gaara took Miki and walked with Hinata to his car knowing that she'd want to make sure Miki was securely strapped.

_"I royally blew it this time. Well at least she didn't cry this time. I hate when she cries. I know if I press on this matter anymore for today, She'll cry. If I mention Matsuri, She'll cry. If I don't prove I love her, She'll cry. and It'd be my fault."_ He thought as He gave Hinata Miki and she gave him the stuff he had given her earlier. He watched as she strapped Miki in carefully and made sure everything was secure. She kissed Miki on the forehead.

"See you tomorrow Miki." She took the things from him, but he couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed her causing her to drop the teddy bear and flowers on the ground He pulled her to him and kissed her passionately. Her face turn red with blush. He broke the kiss and she quickly looked away from him.

"I love you, Hinata." He said then let her go. She ran to her car in embarrassment leaving his gifts behind. He looked at her in shock at what he had just done. He hadn't meant to scare her He just wanted to feel his lips against hers. He didn't call after her. He knew that she had had enough of him. He picked up the gift and put then in the passengers seat as he got into the car and pulled off.

* * *

She placed her hand to her lips feeling compelled to blush. He had caught her off guard he had just kissed her with no warning. She blushed harder thinking about how much she wanted to kiss him back. She placed her hand back on the stirring wheel.

_"I can't believe he kissed me." _She thought as headed back to Tenten's and Neji's Apartment.

* * *

Done. Alright next week I won't be near a computer so I won't update all week. I'm sorry. As soon as I'm near one I will update. I promise.


	8. Chapter 8

I hope you enjoy it! R&R! Last chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto!

Chapter 8

Hinata laid in couch, fiddling with her wedding ring. She began thinking that if she didn't want to go back to him how she could easily take it off but she couldn't even bare to do so. She put her hand to forehead. She wanted to think of something else. something other than him. But her mind wouldn't allow her. She could still remember the warmth of his lips against hers. The tender touch of his body close to her, but even though she felt that way she wonder if he had kissed other women like that or just her.

"Hinata! I'm back!" Tenten said enthusiastically as she walking in. "How was you're day?" Hinata sat up.

"It was fine." She said calmly. Tenten looked at her with a worried look.

"What's wrong Hina-chan?"

"Nothing." Hinata said still fiddling with her wedding ring.

"Where's Miki?" Tenten asked taking off her jacket.

"Gaara wanted her for the night and she's his just as much as she his mine." Hinata said.

"Are you okay with that?" Tenten asked.

"Yes, it's fine." Hinata said getting up from the couch and stretching.

"Hinata, Do you still want to end your marriage?" Tenten asked in all seriousness. Hinata let her gazed go to the ground.

"I don't know anymore." Hinata said softly. "I'm not sure what I should do. I love him but I don't know if he loves just me."

"I sure he loves only you. Hinata, I think you're acting a bit stubborn. He's trying to prove he loves you. He could have stopped trying to apologize. He wants you. We've known each other since we were kids. Gaara has gone out with plenty of other women but he has always loved you. He's only ever wanted you." Tenten pleaded with her.

"But how do I know that he feels the same now?" Hinata asked.

"You're questioning the man who dropped everything he was doing just so he could be your date to your prom. The guy, that when your boyfriend dumped you He spent the whole night with you just to make sure you didn't do anything stupid. The man, that has protected you for nearly all of your life." Hinata felt a rush of guilt come over her. "I can see that he is very sorry for what he did but He wants you back and you want to go back with him." Tenten said. Hinata stood silently.

"Are you sure?" She said.

"I'm positive." Tenten answered. "You guys belong together. Now hurry up and call him." Tenten said.

"What should I say?"

"Tell him you love him and you want to work things out. I'm sure he'll be eager to take any deal you give him." Hinata hesitated then walked to the phone and dialed Gaara's number. She heard ringing.

"Hello," She heard an answer a tired voice.

"Gaara," She started. "It Hinata."

"Hinata," He sounded more attentive. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I wanted to say..." She said but stopped mid sentence.

"What is it?" He said.

"I love you Gaara, I'm sorry it took me this long to figure it out, but I want to work things out. I was being a child about everything." She said.

"No you weren't. I deserved everything I got. I should have considered the consequences. I'm so sorry just please come home." He begged.

"Alright," She smiled and hung up.

* * *

Gaara was over joyed. He went to Miki's room. Miki was in crib biting on a rubber toy. He picked her up.

"Mommy's coming home." the red haired baby dropped the toy and grabbed her father hair somewhat ruining the moment. "let's wait for mommy."

* * *

Hinata pulled up to her house and parked her car in the Garage. She got out and walked into the house all the lights were out and no one was in sight. She had told him she was coming. She looked around and went up the stairs. She looked in their room and didn't see him. She went to Miki's room and pushed up the door. She saw Miki in Her crib but still no Gaara. She wonder if he left her in the house all alone. She walked over to the crib closing the door behind her. She looked the crib to see Miki sleeping. She smiled. She felt a pair of arms embrace her.

"Hey what are yo..." A hand covered her mouth.

"You'll wake her up." She heard Gaara's voice in her ear. She turned around to see him.

"Gaara, you were..." He put his lips on hers.

"You talk to much." He whispered. He picked her up and took her out of the room and to theirs.

"Gaara what are you doing?" She asked. She looked in her bedroom to see rose petals all over the room. "What is all this?"

"It's my best part of my apology. It's the romantic part. only we're skipping the dinner." He said looking into her eyes. "I want to prove to you that you're the only one for me."

"Gaara, I believe you." She said blushing.

"I'm going to prove it you even more." He put her on the bed kissing her gently. (A/N: No lemon)

* * *

Hinata woke up in Gaara's arms. She never expected last night to go quite like that. She looked up at his face to see him looking at her.

"I love you." He said. "Do you forgive me now?" He began tickling her.

"Okay, okay I forgive you." He stopped and smiled.

"You're so beautiful. I'm sorry I betrayed you, I'll never hurt you again." He held her tight to him. they heard the bell ring and then Miki began crying. "I'll go get Miki. You get the door." He said.

"Okay." They both got up and got dressed. Gaara walked to Miki's room and Hinata to the door. Hinata open it to see Gaara's mistress. Even though she want to say so many thing s to say to her she simply smiled. "May I help you?" she said.

"I see Gaara's not going to leave you but what ever." Hinata still smiled. "Tell him he doesn't have to worry about me. there's no baby. I just said it to see if he would be with me. but obviously not. any way bye." She left. Hinata looked confused. She came all this way to say that. She went up stairs still smiling. Gaara had kept his promise to her. he didn't get another woman pregnant.

"Gaara, the woman at the door wanted me to tell you that she was never really pregnant and that you'll never have to see her again." She said. Gaara was feeding Miki.

"I'm sorry she came here and I mean it. it's completely over between me and her. I'll never see her again." Hinata smiled.

"I know you won't because next time if you do I will leave you." Gaara smiled.

"Alright." He got up and began burping Miki. "But hopefully when I'm making up for what I did. He can work on a second child." She blushed.

"Pervert." She kissed him

* * *

Done with the story. Honest I wasn't expecting to finish this early but anyway. if you're waiting for a new story. I won't have a computer until Next week. so until then bye. and Review Please!!!!!!!!!


End file.
